<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lazy sunday by cookieland (tayzers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163579">lazy sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayzers/pseuds/cookieland'>cookieland (tayzers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cooking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Marking, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Teasing, because I have no self control, lime is mentioned, mild feeding kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayzers/pseuds/cookieland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dj and lemon enjoy a sunday off from their busy lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DJ Cookie/Lemon Cookie (Cookie Run)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lazy sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is incredibly self indulgent and im sorry. this was originally going to live in my google docs forever and never see the light of day, but the demon that lives in my head forced me to clean it up and post it<br/>also as a side note: when lemon says "deej" he isnt pronouncing it like "dee-jay" like djs actual name but like one syllable. basically its spelled how it sounds</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the nature of your job and Lemon's self employment, you rarely had time to sleep in and just enjoy each other's company. You either had to go to press events early in the morning or late in the evening, leaving you to choose between sleep or spending time with your boyfriend. Not to mention visiting other artists for potential collabs and working on your solo projects and potential remixes for live shows. He always sleeps in later than you, only to wake up around midday and either work on his own budding music career or hang out with friends. To your surprise, he was less of a homebody than you'd thought he'd be when you moved in together. However, all of this culminated into you having little time to spend with him in your home. So, you both decided Sundays would be your days. No other plans, phones on silent. You would spend the whole day inside, just being with each other.</p><p>This particular Sunday was no different from any other. You woke up first around 9am naturally, early enough that the sun was just barely done rising but late enough that you felt rested. You turn your attention to your boyfriend laying beside you. He's sound asleep, the only semblance of movement in him is his chest rising and falling underneath the sheets. The sunlight is peaking through your curtains now, illuminating him and making him look even more handsome than he usually does. You long to kiss him, but for now you settle for a loving smile and pull the covers up further around his shoulders. He stirs only slightly at the movement, and you feel your heart expand. God, you love Sundays. You could watch him forever, he looks so calm and peaceful. It usually takes so much work for you to get him to relax like this when he's awake, but he does it so naturally when he's asleep... You can't help but fall a little bit more in love with him every time you see him like this. You want to treasure the small pout of his lips forever, keep it locked away in your mind where nothing could ever happen to it. You love him more than anything in the world.</p><p>Eventually you slowly get out of bed, careful not to wake your sleeping beauty, to make breakfast. By the time he's awake, it'll be more like brunch, but you plan on taking your time so it's warm when he wakes up. Before you leave, you make sure to grab a hair tie so you can put your hair up. It's hard to do chores with your hair loose, after all. During the week, your house tends to get a little disheveled due to the hustle and bustle, and neither of you are home enough to really do any organizing. But you take the time to do it on Sundays, if only to make things more serene. First, you move the bean bags back to their proper places around the TV, but then decide against it and line them all up together. You'll probably lay on them when you and Lemon come out here later.</p><p>Next, you go into the music room. As expected, papers of lyrics and sheet music are scattered haphazardly along any and all available surfaces, along with energy drink cans and coffee cups. Neither you nor Lemon drink coffee, so he must've had someone else over. You hope it was Lime Cookie, she's always been a fun gal. You throw away the trash and organize the papers to the best of your ability, only having to guess on some of them because you're already familiar with Lemon's music. You don't want to peek because he likes to surprise you with songs sometimes, but sometimes your curiosity overcomes your enjoyment of surprises. You only smile to yourself when you see a song entitled "A Present From Me to You." You wont look at the lyrics, but you know they're cheesy.</p><p>Once you finish cleaning and organizing the music room (mostly Lemon's area because you need to keep yours clean and clear due to expensive equipment), you move into the kitchen to finally start breakfast. It's almost 11 now, so if you don't move too fast you can finish right on time for him to wake up. You look in your fridge to see what you have and find that you probably need to go for a grocery run soon. There isn't a lot in here, but it's enough to make a traditional breakfast. Lemon doesnt tend to eat much, but you've been trying to get him to eat more so he fills out a little more. So far you'd say it's been working, what with his chest starting to look less skeletal and his hips becoming a little less deadly sharp, but since you can't feed him everyday you don't know how well he's eating when you dont cook. Maybe you should start packing him lunches. You contemplate this while setting out the things you'll be making for breakfast today; bacon, eggs, ham, toast, and ingredients for pancake batter. You think you'll put blueberries in it, too. You know it's more than he'd ever eat, but the eggs, toast and meat can be made into sandwiches which can be eaten any time, not just at breakfast or even today. You get to work with the bacon first, using the melted fat to grease the pan for the ham and then the pancakes. You only fry small pieces of ham, as you know you're going to eat more of that than Lemon and you like small bites. Then, the scrambled eggs, which you like to think are your signature food, and finally the toast which is done in minutes. When you finally finish setting the table and arranging your food on your plates, you can hear movement in your bedroom. You wait for him to come out and see the big breakfast youve made for you both to eat together. It takes him a couple seconds and some shuffling, but eventually he comes out with his hair sticking up everywhere and eyes barely open. You smile your biggest smile at him when he stops and realizes just whats on the table. "Good morning, Lembabe!" you greet cheerfully. As usual he seems a little exasperated at your energy first thing in the morning, but he accepts the kiss you lean in to give him no problem.</p><p>"Morning Deej..." He's distracted by the food, you can tell. That's good, he'll probably eat a lot. "Did you make all of that?"</p><p>"Mhm! From scratch too, 'cause my Lemonade only deserves the best."</p><p>"DJ..." He sounds a little speechless, which is always your favorite. You give him another kiss as best you can from your current position slightly tucked under his chin, and invite him to the table to eat. As expected the food's still hot. You ask him how he slept and about what he did during the week, and he does the same to you. He only briefly mentions collabing with Lime Cookie on lyrics and vocals for a new single he's planning, but you don't fail to notice the way his ears dust red. By the time you finish your food, Lemon's only gotten through half of his. Well, that just won't do! Without warning, you get up from your seat across from him and move to the chair next to his.</p><p>"DJ, what are you doing?" he asks, slightly bewildered.</p><p>"I'm gonna feed you silly, since you seem to be having trouble doing it yourself!"</p><p>His cheeks turn red now, and he looks at you incredulously. "What?! I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself!"</p><p>"Is that so? But Lem has barely eaten half of his food! So I have to feed it to him! Unless... You don't like your breakfast?"</p><p>"No, of course I like it, it's just..."</p><p>"Then let me feed you, sweetheart!" He looks apprehensive still, but he doesn't stop you as you reach for his fork off his plate and scoop up some scrambled eggs. "Open please," you say, a little softer than you intended but it's worth it for the flush that goes across his face. You put the fork in his mouth gently, then say "Close for me darling." You can see him visibly shiver but he does as told and you pull the fork out of his mouth and give him time to chew and swallow. it only takes a second or two but his blush doesnt decrease.</p><p>You smirk a little in his direction. "See, that wasn't so hard was it Lemlem?"</p><p>He's avoiding eye contact with you. "It's too early in the morning for you to be doing this, Deej..." he says, turning away from you.</p><p>"Too early to be doing what? Also, it's almost 1pm now." You lean a little closer into his personal space. Like this he still has a good two to three inches on you, but it's easier to stretch up and reach his face from there.</p><p>"You know what you're doing."</p><p>"Hmm... feeding my handsome boyfriend?" You pick up another forkful of eggs and this time he opens and closes his mouth without you having to ask. "Oh, good boy," you praise, practically feeling his internal temperature rise. He finally turns back to look at you, and you can see the betrayal in his eyes underneath the want starting to build up. You love teasing him.</p><p>You feed him like this for a while, lightly praising him and pretending like you cant see the tent growing in his boxers before he eventually stops you.</p><p>"Deej, please," he says, grabbing onto your wrist, "can you please just..."</p><p>"Just what, sunshine?" you say, blinking at him innocently.</p><p>"Haven't you had enough fun teasing me yet?" His voice sounds tight and barely controlled. You really want to get between his legs and make him lose it.</p><p>"Ah... maybe you're right. You want dessert, babe?"</p><p>"Dessert?" He looks down at you and your completely innocuous expression with his brows furrowed. "I don't see any. Is it in the fridge?"</p><p>"Oh Lem," you shake your head and sigh dramatically. "Here, turn your chair this way." You make him turn your chair towards you. You drop to your knees on the ground in front of him, thanking yourself for wearing soft pajama pants today because otherwise this tile floor would hurt. "I'm sure Lem realizes by now, but I'm the only one who's gonna be eating here.” From this position, even sitting, Lemon seems almost giant to you. Why's he so damn tall? Life is so unfair. You dont even think you'd be able to reach his cock from your knees if he was standing. Speaking of his cock, though, it seems sorely in need of attention right now. You rub him through his boxers, enjoying the small sounds he makes and how he shakes slightly under your hand. He's always so sensitive when he first wakes up, it's so adorable. "You okay to keep going?" you ask sweetly.</p><p>"Y-yeah." His complete attention is on you, and you can feel his eyes burrowing into you as you pull his cock out of his boxers. He's not quite as hard as you'd want him, but that'll change quickly if the blush on his cheeks is anything to go by. It's definitely ready to be sucked, though, and you really, really want to. You think you've already teased him enough, so without hesitation you take his entire cock into your mouth, down your throat. He tastes slightly sour and salty, probably because you havent even given him the chance to shower yet. Boyfriend surprises wait for no man, not even the boyfriend himself. His hands immediately fly to your hair and he bucks up into your mouth, which you kindly don't reprimand him for. Instead, you simply bob your head up and down on his cock sucking only lightly. You lick the underside of his cock, tracing the lines of his veins with your tongue. He groans, and his grip in your hair tightens, but doesnt pull quite yet. He's so adorable. You really wanna make him cum like this, but that's not your plan.</p><p>Once you think hes covered in enough of your saliva, you pull off of him with a pop. He makes a noise of vague confusion at you, which you dont answer. Instead, you produce a cock ring from your pocket and slide it onto him easily thanks to your quick work. As soon as he realizes what it is exactly you put on him, he groans in annoyance.</p><p>"Are you serious Deej?"</p><p>"Very serious! I've been looking forward to this day aaaall week, where I finally get to play with my adorable boyfriend and his delicious cock for more than a few minutes. But, I couldn't resist the urge to torture you a little bit, too." You run your thumb over the tip of his cock and lick your lips absentmindedly before continuing. "So I thought this was a good compromise. Lem always looks so tasty begging me to let him cum, and I thought he would want it too..." You look up at him through your eyelashes, lightly stroking him and enjoying the slightly conflicted look on his face. "Unless you don't want to?"</p><p>He's silent for a second, seemingly thinking it over while you continue to play with his cock. You're careful to not do anything that could truly distract him, although youre tempted by the way he looks while he's thinking. You really want to take his cock down your throat again and do your very best to make him scream with just your tongue, just to wipe that look off his face. But you don't, and your patience is awarded with a "Yeah, okay."</p><p>You grin. "Thank you Lembabe!" You stand up, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think I'm pretty much done eating for now, so why don't we go shower together?" You walk off to the bathroom without waiting for him to follow. Sure enough though, he is there only moments after you, his cock neatly tucked away back into his boxers. You don't know why, as youre definitely going to be taking it off him in a few moments. You've already turned the shower on, and were in the middle of taking off your shirt when he came in. You continue undressing and let down your hair, undisturbed by his presence or eyes scanning your body. When you're done, you find that he is still standing there with his clothes on.</p><p>"Well, are you gonna take a shower in a t-shirt and boxers?" you ask.</p><p>"Of course not," he replies, but he doesnt make any move to actually start undressing. The bathroom is beginning to fill with steam, and you're starting to get impatient. You know you look good, but being admired isn't worth delaying your plans.</p><p>"You're so sloooow Lem." you quickly approach him and slap his ass, hard. You hope it'll shock him into actually getting in the shower in a timely fashion. It has the intended effect, him sputtering at you quickly pulling his clothes off. You lead him into the shower with you.</p><p>Unlike usual, you stand behind Lemon in the shower so you can sit on the bench you have. Very slowly, so he doesnt notice, you open your legs and start playing with yourself. You got pretty wet from playing with your boyfriend earlier, so it's not hard to work yourself up. Lemon isnt turning around, probably because he's always been weird about modesty and things like that even though hes the one with a cock ring on right now. You don't particularly care, but you like to respect your boyfriend's quirks. Today though, you're going to train him out of that a little bit.</p><p>He's given you the courtesy of ducking a little so the water can actually reach the back of the shower where you're sitting, so after a few moments more than just your pussy is wet. You imagine you must look at least a little slutty right now, playing with your clit in the shower with your boyfriend less than a foot away. He's very pointedly ignoring your presence behind him, trying to focus on actually washing. So, you start moaning. Just a little, not anything too overexaggerated, but loud enough to be heard clearly over the shower. Lemon visibly freezes, and you laugh to yourself. You do it again, spreading your legs a little wider to give yourself more access. Lemon turns to face you so stiffly he might as well be made of stone, and you don't fail to notice the way his eyes immediately dart to your pussy, conveniently being spread open by your fingers, before quickly returning to your eyes. "Deej," he chokes out.</p><p>"Y'know Lem, I can't believe it's just occuring to me now, but you didn't get to have dessert, and despite my best efforts you still didn't eat all of your food," you breathe. You rub your clit with your thumb and make your breath hitch. You can feel your face starting to heat, between the heat of the shower and getting off while your absolutely heart stoppingly cute boyfriend watches you. "I think right now is a perfect time for you to get some more calories in you." You don't even try to look anywhere but his dick, which is standing at attention just for you, how adorable.</p><p>Lemon makes a sound like he's drowning. In less than a second, he's on his knees with his head between your legs, desperately sucking on your clit. You moan loudly and genuinely, lifting your legs up onto his shoulders to give him better access. He grabs your ass and drags you closer to his mouth. You sort of slip on the bench a little, but you barely notice it. Lemon seems intent on paying you back for your teasing, as his tongue is already inside you and he's sucking on your pussy like it really is feeding him. You tangle your hand in his hair, trying and failing to hold back the urge to press his face farther into you. "Fuck," you moan, "Lem, slow down." He takes his tongue out of your pussy, and for a second you think he's going to give you a breather, but instead he goes for your clit, making your legs shake. He licks up and down your pussy, licking up your wetness before closing his mouth around you and sucking on your clit. His tongue curls around your clit, licking underneath the hood and making you breathless. You can only throw your head back and moan, tightening your grip in his hair. At this rate, he's going to make you cum before you even get to really tease him, and that's just not fair. Your body isnt following your plans, though, as your legs wrap around his head to bring him in even closer and keep him there. Then, suddenly, he's got two fingers inside of you, fingerfucking you while he sucks on your clit. It takes everything you have not to cum right then and there, but you can't manage to unlock your legs from around his head. All you can manage is moaning his name and gripping your wooden shower seat so hard you're sure youre putting indents in it.</p><p>"Lem, sunshine, please," you pant. You don't even know what youre begging for, but he seems to understand well enough because there's a third finger pushing at you and when it enters you, you can't even think to stop yourself before youre cumming suddenly and hard. Your grip in his hair tightens unbelievably, making sure he stays right where he is as you cum. You're panting as your high subsides, your grip loosening. You can feel yourself dripping and Lemon's fingers still inside you, pumping in and out. Oh shit, he's still fucking you. You moan without meaning to at the sensation of his fingers curling up inside you, undeterred by you cumming or the wetness still dripping out of you. It almost hurts with how good it feels, and you can't help but be thankful that he's leaving your clit alone for now. "I'm too sensitive, Lem, you gotta stop," you breathe, trying to get your legs down from his shoulders. They're shaking too much for it to be a coordinated movement, but you eventually succeed. After a few more thrusts, Lemon finally pulls his fingers out of you and backs up away from your pussy enough for you to actually see his face. You almost wish he hadn't. His mouth and chin are covered in your wetness, and the blush he's sporting must be deep enough to rival your own. His eyes look a little glazed over, and when he notices you staring he quickly looks away.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." he says quietly. You laugh to yourself. God, your boyfriend is perfect.</p><p>"What are you apologizing for, Lemlem? That was amazing, even if it wasn't exactly what I planned." The water is starting to get cold. You must've been in here for almost an hour now.</p><p>"But you told me to slow down and I didn't..." he rests his hands on your thighs, and you have to suppress the urge to flinch. He's gotten better at controlling his powers, so it hasn't been a problem up until now, but he must be really worked up from eating you out. You don't think he's noticed yet, but his eyes are glowing slightly. You might be in for a shock if you drag this out for much longer.</p><p>You put your hand on top of his. He does seem genuinely distressed regardless of his own arousal. "It's fine Lem, I promise I didn't mind! Now, let's get out of here, I'm starting to get pruny and the water's cold." He stands up like he just noticed the quickly dropping water temperature and turns off the water flow. You giggle at him, but are quickly distracted by how hard he is. You want to suck him off so badly you practically ache with it, but you're not gonna do it in the bathroom.</p><p>You both get out of the shower, and Lemon hands you your towel with his stupidly long arms. You quickly grab your hair tie and put your hair back up. You notice as he struggles to find a way to wrap his towel around his waist without it being uncomfortable. How adorable. Eventually he just settles for wrapping it around his waist and holding it together in front of him. You definitely do not giggle at this. You lead the way to the bedroom, trying to walk like you didn't just get your pussy ate for almost a straight hour, and you manage to only trip on nothing once.</p><p>Once you reach the bedroom, you quickly throw on one of Lemon's shirts and some barely there panties. Usually you wear briefs or boyshorts, but today's all about treating your boyfriend, and you know he'll lose it when he sees you in them. He, of course, isn't looking; he's busy trying to figure out how to fully dress himself while remaining comfortable. You sit on the bed and watch him dig through his drawers in an attempt to find something loose enough, but with how hard he is nothing but air fits the bill. You'd offer to help, but you're very much enjoying the show. Besides, your "help" would look a little too much like him shooting blanks into your mouth to be counted as truly helpful.</p><p>Eventually, he just settles on no boxers and a loose pair of sweatpants, which his bulge can still very clearly be seen through, to your delight. "Having some trouble there, Lem?" you taunt from your seat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>He glares at you, but the effect is diminished by the blush you can see covering his face and shoulders. He's so cute... "Shut up Deej." He stands there defiantly, inadvertently putting his barely covered cock on display, and you can feel your mouth water. You love teasing him, but even your patience is wearing thin. You want to suck him off so badly just the idea sends jolts of pleasure down your back. It would be so wonderful to tie him to the bed with his legs propped open so you can swallow him completely and he can't get any leverage, just left at the mercy of you and your mouth. And, if he's good and cums into your mouth, you'll open him up with your fingers and fuck him with your strap.</p><p>Suddenly, you feel a shock on your arm that returns you to the present moment. Lemon looks exasperated like he knows exactly what you were daydreaming about, and is genuinely annoyed at your delays. "I want to watch a movie," he says.</p><p>You nod along cheerfully. "Of course! It's Sunday after all, perfect movie watching time." You both move into the living room forward slash lounge area, and you stretch out onto the bean bags while Lemon puts in a movie. You have no idea what it is. You were too busy watching the muscles in his back move while he put the Blu-ray into your Xbox One. He really has gained weight, and it's so relieving to see, not to mention made him look even more gorgeous. You can see the freckles dotting his back and growing in density and frequency on his shoulders. God, hes so beautiful. After you're done fucking him within an inch of his life you'll have to tell him just how pretty he is.</p><p>He lays down in front of you on his side, just like you, and watches the screen attentively as the movie starts to play. You think its a superhero movie from the music. You don't really care, though. You have eyes only for him. You start slowly, resting your hand on his hip and rubbing circles into it with your thumb. He doesn't move or say anything, just sighs softly and keeps his eyes on the screen. Good boy. You move closer to him, so you're practically spooning, and tangle his legs with yours. This close, you can feel the heat radiating off of him. His skin is dry and clean and just begging for you to suck some hickies into it. You'll wait, though. You run your fingers along the waist of his pants, threatening to slip under but not quite there. He squirms and you kiss his shoulder lightly. "Keep watching the movie," you say lowly. You can feel him shiver slightly but his eyes never stray from the screen. </p><p>Delighted by his obedience, you slip your hand underneath the waistline of his pants. He's still so hard for you. You don't start jerking him off in earnest just yet. You just smear his precum across the tip of his cock slowly and feel him shiver and shake against you. You know he has to be sensitive, hes been hard for so long. You leave a trail of kisses across his shoulders before finally sucking a hickey into his neck and rubbing under the tip of his cock with your thumb. He jolts and actually shocks you a little, but you just laugh and kiss his new hickey gently. "You're gonna cum right here, just like this," you say softly, phrasing it like the command it is. You can feel his cock jump in your hand as you say it.</p><p>You can barely hear him over the TV as he replies with a breathy "Yeah, okay." You smile against his neck before immediately getting to work sucking another hickey into his pretty skin. It's been so long since you've been able to take your time and mark him up, so youre gonna take full advantage. You keep teasing him lightly, running your fingers along the underside of his cock and reaching down to squeeze his balls ever so slightly. He's so responsive it kills you, twitching his hips forward into your hand and whining quietly when you drag your teeth against his skin. Getting impatient, you finally decide to start jerking him off in earnest, wrapping your hand around his cock. He moans in surprise and his hips thrust forward into your fist. Unlike earlier today, you're not tolerating that. You stop just as suddenly as you started, letting go of his cock completely. "Deej, come on," he whines.</p><p>"Moving's not allowed, lemonade," you reply. He grumbles something about you being impossible and you laugh. "C'mon Lembabe, you know I can make you cum real easy, especially with you sensitive like this. Just let me take care of you," you whisper, and then blow air directly into his ear. He shudders and melts into you a little before saying "Yeah, I know." God, he's so cute.</p><p>Without delay you resume jerking him off again, slowly at first but you quickly pick up speed. Even though you can feel him straining, he doesnt buck his hips again and just takes what you have to give him. Your boyfriend is so perfect you can hardly stand it. You get a little overwhelmed and accidentally bite him harder than you intended, but all he does is let out a barely suppressed moan. Neither of you pay any attention to the movie playing in the background. You can hear him panting and you know he's close. He just needs a little encouragement. "That's it, sunshine," you say lowly. "You're being so good for me. I know you wanna cum. Let it all out for me, babe." His whole body shudders and he cries out something that could be your name before cumming onto your hand. It's just precum, of course, he still has the cock ring on. You love making him shoot blanks, he always looks so delicious afterwards that you can't resist fucking him. And this time is no different. You wipe your hand off on his sweats and move him so he's laying on his back and climb on top of him, all but sitting on his still rock hard cock. He follows your movements with his eyes, but they're completely glazed over. You can tell he's barely there and not even thinking enough to control his powers, judging by the way the hair on your body is raising. But that's just fine with you, you wanted him like this, nice and pliable.</p><p>You lean down to kiss him, supporting yourself with your hands on either side of him. He kisses back immediately but lets you take the lead without question, opening his mouth to let your tongue in at the slightest suggestion. You grind down on him while you suck on his tongue, and he moans fully into your mouth. You want to taste every inch of him, but that's going to have to wait. Your pussy is throbbing with the need to fuck him, but you still wanna make him cum one more time before you get to the grand finale.</p><p>You pull away from him reluctantly and he whines in confusion and chases your mouth. Your heart skips a beat at how cute he is. "C'mon Lemlem, we're going to the bedroom." He nods slightly and follows you back into your bedroom, both of you completely forgetting about the movie you left playing.</p><p>You instruct him to lay down on the bed and wait while you quickly retrieve the things you need: some rope, lube, and your strap. He's more sitting on your bed than laying on it when you return, but that's fine. It just gives you more chances to touch him. You put your items down on the edge of the bed, and pull Lemon onto the bed with you. You push him down so he's laying flat, and move his legs so they're bent and spread apart. He watches you moving silently, breathing deeply and letting you position him. He really is so adorable like this. You have to focus on tying him up so you do it correctly, so unfortunately you can't watch his reaction to your rope work. You do feel him shiver when your skin brushes against his, though, and when you pull a knot particularly tight. It doesn't take long, as youre not doing anything too elaborate. When you finish, both his arms are tied together, crossed behind his back with rope going horizontally across his chest, and you've tied his legs together too, forcing them to stay open. His cock is still nice and hard for you, and you can finally, finally give in to your urge to suck him off until he screams.</p><p>"Lembabe, I've got a present for you!" you say cheerily. He blinks at you, waiting for you to continue. You move to position yourself so that you're sitting on his face, your pussy rubbing on his face through your panties. He makes a choked noise and rolls his hips up into nothing as best he can while tied up. "I know you like these panties, don't you? You like my pussy rubbing against your face? Can you feel how wet I am, sunshine?" He whines and you grind down on his face, letting out a moan of your own. You can feel his tongue against your panties, attempting to eat you out, or get a taste maybe, but that's not allowed. You lift your hips and look down between your legs to see him straining his neck to try and reach you. You laugh at him and he glares at you before shocking you lightly. You jolt but still don't give him what he wants. "You wanna taste my pussy again, huh Lem? Well that's not allowed. You're just gonna have to lay there with my pussy on your face and not move. If you even try to lick me, I'll stop and I wont let you cum again until next Sunday. Understand, sunshine?" You hear him let out a choked yes and lay his head back down on the pillow. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to sit on your face and give you your second surprise." You lower your hips back down onto his face and smile to yourself at the whine he lets out. Then, you turn your attention to the whole reason you took this position in the first place, aside from teasing your boyfriend. You start slowly, running your finger around where the cock ring still rests on him. It's must be sensitive there because his whole body jumps at your touch. You continue to play with it, rubbing around it and twisting the cock ring back and forth just to see how he reacts. Precum is already starting to steadily bead from the tip of his cock. As fun as listening to him whine and roll his hips is, you don't want to make him cum like this. You let go, quicky swallowing his cock entirely. Lemon moans loudly up into you, the vibrations making your legs a little weak. You hold down his hips with your hands to stop him from thrusting up into your throat. Slowly, you bob your head up and down on his cock, sucking and wrapping your tongue around his cock. he tastes so good its almost addicting, you pull up just to suck on the tip of his cock, trying to get more of his precum in your mouth. His hips are jerking underneath your hands, and you can feel him panting against your panties. It's a miracle that he hasnt already cum yet, but he's probably holding back for you. Well, that won't do. You lick up the side of his cock, tracing the veins there, curling your tongue underneath the head of his cock before taking it into your mouth again to suck hard. Precum squirts into your mouth, and you know he's incredibly close to cumming. You relax your throat and take him down to the hilt one more time. You feel more than hear him moan your name as his back arcs up and he shoots a blank into your mouth. You wish desperately you could see his face right now, you know he must look absolutely wrecked. You're not satisfied yet, though. You've waited too long for this, you've gotta get one more orgasm out of him. You swallow all of his precum easily, and keep bobbing your head on his cock, sucking as hard as you can. Lemon's loud underneath you, his whole body shaking as you try and make him cum again. You can feel him shocking you as he starts to lose control. They're small points of pain that stir your hips into action. You grind your pussy against his face and moan around his cock, and thats finally what makes him cum again. He moans loudly and you're too caught off guard to properly hold his hips down when he thrusts up into your mouth and cums fully down your throat. You feel yourself gushing and you pull off your boyfriend's cock just to ride his face fully. You grind down on him, your panties soaked in your wetness making the slide easy. You can feel him squirming underneath you, trying to follow your command. God, your boyfriend is amazing. "Lem, baby, you're so fucking good," you pant, grinding your hips down onto him and making yourself moan. "You make me so wet, sunshine, all I wanna do is fuck you until you can't think, til you can only moan my name with your pretty little voice." You gasp as you grind down just right on him and feel yourself cum a little. You're so close, just a little more… You reach down into your panties to rub your clit, circle it around your thumb. It feels so good, Lemon's hot breath against your pussy as you get yourself off on him, rubbing your clit between your thumb and forefinger so hard your legs shake, and your boyfriend's pretty voice whining and begging for you to let him eat you out. You manage to gasp out "I'm gonna cum," before you completely soak your panties and Lemon's face in your cum. You lift your hips off of Lemon's face and move off of him completely. He looks completely wrecked, his face covered in sweat and your wetness and cum. His eyes are glazed over and hes blushing heavily, on his face as well as his shoulders and ears. His cock is red and leaking, and when he looks at you he makes a noise that was probably meant to be "please."</p><p>You smile at him. "dont worry sunshine. I've got you." You peel off your ruined panties and put on your strap. Then you climb back onto the bed. You flip Lemon so he's laying on his stomach, and are quick to command him not to get himself off. He whines but complies. Good boy. You grab the lube that has been waiting patiently at the edge of the bed, and squirt an ample amount onto your fingers. "You ready, sunshine?" you ask. Lemon knows the rules, and knows to give you a verbal answer. His yes is quiet but unwavering. "Alright sweetheart. Make sure you relax." You start with one finger. It slides in easily with the help of the lube and the fact that Lemon is basically boneless underneath you, just breathing hard and ready to take what you have to give him. You keep going, adding a second finger pretty quickly. Lemon squirms underneath you, and you use your other hand to rub circles into his hip. He stills before long and you start to scissor your fingers inside him, thrusting in and out of him slowly. He keens quietly. You take your time with this part, because you don't want to hurt him, and Lemon's so vulnerable when he's like this. You'd never take advantage of that. You want to make him feel good, not to hurt him. So you keep going slow, curling up your fingers inside him but being careful to avoid his prostate for now. You make sure he's nice and open before putting the third finger in. This time, Lemon tries to push back onto your fingers, but you hold him firmly in place. He moans low in his throat and you pick up the pace a little. You keep scissoring your fingers, trying to stretch him as much as you can before you actually fuck him. When you curl your fingers up into his prostate he gasps and his ass clenches around your fingers. You continue to rub him like this, lightly so he doesn't get too excited but still hard enough for him to feel it. Before long hes whining and panting, his hips twitching with the effort of not pushing back onto your fingers. "Such a good boy for me, sunshine," you tell him, pulling your fingers out. A small "DJ…" tumbles out of him, and he turns to look at you as best he can from his position. You smile at him as you pour lube onto your strap, then look away to make sure youre lined up properly. "You ready to go, lemonade?" You wait for your words to process.</p><p>"Yes, please," he breathes. You push into him without delay, one hand on his hip and the other making sure you stay lined up as you go in. He moans, loud and long, until youre fully seated inside him. you give him a few seconds to adjust. Your strap isn't much thicker than your fingers but it's a lot longer and a lot for him to take at once. You lean down over him and press kisses on his back and shoulders while you wait. It doesn't take long before he starts to squirm against you, though. He's so eager, but you really cant blame him. You've been teasing him all day. Now though… you reach underneath him and lift him up so he's practically sitting in your lap, on your cock. He makes a noise of confusion, but quickly quiets when you reach down to slide the cock ring off. It goes easily, with how covered in precum his cock is. “Think you could bounce on my cock like this, Lem?” He seems to take it as a challenge, and immediately starts working his hips to bounce on your lap. He's not getting much height, but it's entertaining to watch your boyfriend attempt to fuck himself on your strap. He moans as he accidentally hits his prostate and his back arches forward, away from you. You decide you can help him out a little, thrusting upwards into him. He cries out as you fuck into him, making sure to hit his prostate every thrust. Eventually he stops moving, too tired to keep moving his hips. You kiss the back of his neck before pushing him back down and continuing to fuck him hard, setting a fast pace that leaves him moaning continuously into your pillow. His hands flex behind his back, trying to find anything to grab onto to ground him against your onslaught, but there's nothing within his reach. "Sunshine, do you wanna cum like this? Just from me fucking you, without touching your cock at all?" you ask, making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. He cries out in lieu of a response and his whole body begins to shake underneath you. You knew it wouldn't take much, considering how you've been teasing him all afternoon, but it's honestly adorable how he got so close so fast. You can hear him breathily moaning your name, keening when you grab his hips hard enough to bruise just so you can fuck him harder. He looks so good like this, blushing down his shoulders and back, hair tousled and back arching as you fuck him. You know he's going to cum soon if you keep up this pace, and this time you want to see his face. You briefly pause to flip him back over onto his back, and when you look at him your thrust stutters. He looks completely blissed out, blush covering every inch of his face, drool dripping down his chin as his mouth hangs open. He's trying to look at you, but when you hit his prostate his eyes roll back and his cock jumps. You lean down to kiss him, swallowing all of his noises and sucking on his tongue. When you pull apart, Lemon whines.</p><p>"DJ, please, harder," he moans, and you have no choice but to listen. You pound him as hard as you can, grabbing his hips and pulling him down onto your strap as you thrust into him. He screams as you hit his prostate, and cums hard onto both your stomachs. You lean down to kiss him, slowly fucking him through his orgasm. You pull away from him and make to pull out, but the look that he gives you stops you in your tracks. "It feels that good, huh?" you ask, settling back in between his legs.</p><p>"...I just like feeling you inside me…" He says it so quietly you almost don't catch it. You do still hear it, though, and it makes your heart soar.</p><p>"You're so adorable it kills me!" you say excitedly, and lean down over him to kiss him all over his face. He rolls his eyes at you, but he's smiling so you're counting it as a win. "We can stay like this for a little while, sunshine, but not too long… We're kinda gross." You gesture to the cum splattered on both your stomachs, not to mention the sweat and drool.</p><p>He nods in understanding, and you decide you should probably untie him as well. You do the job as best you can while still inside him. He stretches a little before curling up to you, mindful of your mess. You're tracing the bumps of his spine slowly when a quiet "I love you, Deej," reaches your ears. You smile.</p><p>"I love you too, Lem. Now come on, let's go get in the shower."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this probably wont be the only one of these "sunday" type things i write so. look out for that i guess<br/>also in case youre worried they did go back and put up their food</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>